Just Say Yes
by PrisonarToYourLove
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a loner who is said to have no emotions and is also said that she keeps quiet and hides in the shadows…but all those things drew him in anyway and that's why he wants to ask her to the summer formal. RE-WRITTEN! Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Troyella-Just Say Yes**

**Synopsis: Gabriella Montez is a loner who is said to have no emotions and is also said that she keeps quiet and hides in the shadows…but all those things drew him in anyway. RE-WRITTEN!**

**Okay so here is my new (and hopefully better) and improved version of Just Say Yes and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Troy**

Everyone thinks me getting a girl is as easy as pie, a piece of cake and they were right because well…I'm Troy Bolton.

I have girls begging on their knees for me day and night, worshiping me and practically kissing my feet to the utmost respect but I just throw them away like dust and it's not because I am one of those heartless guys who take girls for advantage, that's not me but there is a reason on why I reject them.

And that reason isn't what but whom.

She's the reason on why I reject them, the reason I throw them away like dust, she is the only reason and to her I may seem heartless but I'm not.

I have feelings for her and I only want to be with her and everyone knows and she seems to be the only one who is oblivious to my feelings because no matter how many people ask her or how many people tell her she won't listen, she doesn't believe it but my feelings are sincere.

I had feelings for her the moment I laid eyes on her which was when we were in 9th Grade; we're juniors now so it's been happening for 3 years now, three years of longing.

It was love at first sight but I want her to be mine and love me back because if there's one thing for sure, true love is never one-sided.

That's what I learnt.

My parents love is amazing and I know I sound like a girl but I want that to and I know she is the one.

She is my one true love, from the moment I saw her I knew she was the one. From when she clouds my thoughts to when she snuck her way into my heart. I don't know how she did it but I love her.

I love everything from her body, to her face, to her soul and to her heart and her name is Gabriella Montez.

I lifted my gaze to see her taking books from her locker and stuffing them into her blue messenger bag.

Her wavy ebony hair was tied into a side ponytail and her outfit consisted of a red top that hung her curves perfectly, black skinny jeans, red converse and simply wore a silver necklace to tie the whole look together and she looked stunning.

No she looked beautiful.

There is no other way to describe her, just beautiful.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see it was Chad.

"What?" I ask once I saw him shaking his head.

"Just ask her out already."

It was my turn to shake my head. "I can't what if she rejects me."

Chad sighed. "Exactly 'what if' you'll never know unless you try." I stayed silent.

He was right.

"Okay then what if someone else comes and asks her out and she says yes, I heard Sanders has a thing for her." My eyes widen.

"No fucking way is that asshole going to even lay a finger on her."

I was aggressive but that's only because I'm protective over her, I don't even want to imagine another guy even speaking to her nevertheless touching her.

Chad just smirked. "So go on and ask her out."

I sigh. "I will."

"When?"

The bell rang.

I shut my locker and walk away.

"Soon"

**Gabriella**

"Is it true that Troy likes her?"

"I heard he liked her ever since 9th Grade."

"Really? Then why won't she say yes?"

"Who knows?"

"But Wait doesn't Michael Sanders like her?"

"I only heard he likes her because of Troy and how he wants revenge."

"Well she is one lucky girl."

"I'll say."

I sigh quietly.

It was like this everyday.

The rumor going around that Troy likes me but I refuse to believe it. He was Troy Bolton and treats girls like dust, it was disgusting and I will not be one of his victims, I refuse to.

I sat down at my seat near the back waiting for the first bell to ring.

I had homeroom with Ms. Darbus, who is a teacher who is obsessed with the theatre but other then that she's ok. After all this is my third year having her you just don't mention any sports in front of her and you're on her good side.

Simple but is you're Chad Danforth that's hard seeing as he talks about nothing but basketball, girls and more basketball and more girls and everyone knows that but he does have a girlfriend and she's quite nice actually.

Her name is Taylor McKessie and they've been dating for five years and they were pretty good together except for the occasional fights but they made each other happy and I think that's all that matters right?

I felt a presence in front of me.

I look up to see Michael Sanders, captain of the football team who also has a major crush on me and he and Bolton are known to be rivals since…forever.

When I looked up he gave me a charming-what he believes-smile and I inwardly cringe, his smile is sickening.

"Can I help you?" I ask, although I already have a vague idea of what he wants. He opened his mouth to speak but the bell cut him off but he ignored it anyway and grasped hold of my hands and pulled me up, forcing me to stand up and at the sound of the chair gliding across the floor which caused all eyes on us.

"Gabriella Montez…" the door opened and I hoped it was Ms. Darbus but it wasn't, it was Troy Bolton and as his eyes landed on us his smile grew into a death glare at our interlocked hands.

Sanders just smirked. "Go out with me."

I widen my eyes slightly and everyone gasped.

At the corner of my eye I saw Troy look at me like everyone else, waiting for my answer and I stood there motionless.

He's pathetic.

I finally sigh. That caught everyone's attention. I look at how my single hand was trapped in both of his and I chuckled, but it didn't have any emotion in it and I saw how Sanders shivered although the smirk was on his face.

"You're pathetic if you think I would ever go out with the likes of you," His smirk falters and we had everyone's full attention, I force my hand out of his grasp. "Why don't you do everyone a favor and grow up because this isn't the way to get revenge.

I sat down on my seat, waiting for Ms. Darbus to enter.

I look up to see Sanders going back to his seat while Bolton was looking at me but I broke his gaze.

He probably thinks me rejecting Sanders means I like him.

I sighed quietly.

Ms. Darbus entered.

Ms. Darbus was never late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troyella-Just Say Yes**

**Synopsis: Gabriella Montez is a loner who is said to have no emotions and is also said that she keeps quiet and hides in the shadows…but all those things drew him in anyway and that's why he wants to ask her to the summer formal. RE-WRITTEN!**

**Okay so here is my new (and hopefully better) and improved version of Just Say Yes and I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own High School Musical**

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella**

Everyone was silent as Ms. Darbus greeted us. "Hello my young thespians and I apologize for being late but it seems our Principal wanted to discuss something with me."

Discuss?

Sharpay Evans raised her hand. "What did he want to discuss?"

Ms. Darbus smiled. "Well actually he has decided that the summer formal will be held next Friday." I saw most of the girls smile brightly, especially that Evans girl

"Now tickets can be purchased from Ms. Cox for $5 per ticket and this dance is formal so ladies are required to wear dresses and gentlemen are required to wear a _proper_ suit." the word proper was directed to Danforth who laughed sheepishly. "It will be held in the Gym at 6pm and will end at 10pm and one last thing is that the student council is to meet me here at third period."

The bell rang and we were off.

**Troy**

I walk out of Homeroom with a small smile on my face, the summer formal is a perfect opportunity for me to ask her out and be my date but what if she says no? No I can't think like that, I'll ask her soon though.

I have to.

I can't risk Sanders taking her, she's mine.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw it was Marissa Condors, the girl who has a crush on me and is also the Cheerleading captain.

"Hey Troy so you thought of asking anyone to the summer formal? Because I'm available," she smiled but I shook my head.

"Actually I'm already planning to ask someone else, sorry," I apologize although I didn't mean it. She just wants me for the look that's it.

I quickly walk away, not giving her a chance to speak back; I caught up to my friends in no time.

"Hey Guys," I greeted.

They greeted me back and Sharpay grabbed my arm tightly. "Okay look Bolton the formal is next Friday and you better not miss this perfectly good opportunity to ask Gabriella out, got it?"

I nod. "Got it but hey Martha can I but the tickets now?"

She nodded smiling brightly. "Sure, you want two right?" I nod.

"Yeah here's $10." I said taking out the bill while she hands me the two tickets.

"Thanks." I said gently putting them in my zip up pocket.

"No problem."

"Okay now you got the tickets now you can ask her out." Taylor said.

"But what if she rejects me?"

"Is that what you're scared of?" Kelsi asked and I look down shyly.

"Yes."

Sharpay smirked. "Leave that to us girls Bolton but don't ask her out yet, well not until we give you a signal."

"Why?" the girls smirk.

"You'll see."

"Everyone except Bolton follow me."

Huh?

**Gabriella**

It was lunch and I was just gathering my stuff and putting them in my bag when I heard someone call my name. I turn around to find it was Evans, McKessie and Nielson.

"Can I help you?" I ask but when McKessie locked the door and Evans opened the laptop I narrowed my eyes as Nielson gently took my arm and lead me to sit next to the laptop.

"Please take a seat." I look at her and slowly sat down; I couldn't say it to Nielson she was to innocent.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

They all sat in front of me.

"We want to ask you some questions."

I raised my eyebrows finally catching on. "Let me guess you guys are trying to get me to go with Bolton to the summer formal," I smirked.

"Precise as ever Gabriella, I expect nothing less from you." McKessie praised.

"And you're correct so let's get down to business."

"Ever since 9th Grade Troy Bolton has had a crush on you that has developed more then a crush, it has developed into real feelings of love, passion and so much more into his heart that he needs you like the air he breathes and without you he'll die, so, so, lonely and without you he will be depressed and saddened for the rest of his life so Gabriella will you accept him for not what's on the outside but on the inside a kind, caring man who wants no-one but you."

I stared wide-eyed at Evans as McKessie and Nielson clapped and I couldn't help but think.

Did he reject all those girls for me?

I asked and they nodded and I was in shock.

"So it's true, he really has liked me since 9th Grade?" they nod after I was silent.

"So?" Nielson asked.

"Will you accept his offer when he asks you?"

"We'll see." I walk off leaving them dumbfounded.

"Okay but give him an answer tomorrow at lunch, he'll tell you where!"

**Troy**

I saw Gabriella walk out and I quickly rushed in.

I saw the girls looking shocked. "So how'd it go?"

"She…"

"Is…"

"A…"

"Mystery."

"What? Did she say yes?"

Sharpay patted my shoulder. "We'll see." The girls laughed walking off.

What was that?

**.**

**.**

It was the next day and I was anxious to hear Gabriella's answer.

When I arrived home yesterday Chad texted me saying that the girls forgot to mention that she'd give me her answer at lunch. I put a note in her locker to meet me at the rooftop garden and I gave her directions so she should be fine.

However as I was waiting I was getting more and more nervous.

I look down at the tickets, I hope she says yes.

I heard someone come up and I turn around to see Gabriella coming up, her arms crossing over her chest.

I smile shyly. "Hey you made it."

She nods. "Yeah it's beautiful up here."

"Not as beautiful as you." The words blurted out of my mouth before I can even stop them and I saw her eyes widen.

"Thank you." I saw her look away.

She looked around and I asked. "So what's your answer?"

She looks at me but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Troy I really appreciate you asking me but I don't think I'll go but thanks for asking." No she can't walk away.

"Wait," I grab her hand and did the only thing I could think of, I went down on one knee, still grasping her hand.

I saw her eyes widened. "What-"

I cut her off. "I like you a lot; I rejected all those other girls because I want you and only you, I have since 9th Grade when you walked in looking shy and being quiet and just hen I knew I wanted to befriend you, to know you, to be with you…I know I sound cheesy but this is true that with you I'll feel complete. It's like you took a part of my heart and I hope to have a part of yours so please Gabriella go to the dance with me. One chance that's all I ask. A chance to prove myself worthy of you."

I look at her but she keeps looking at our interlocked hands. Finally she looks at me. "Okay," she breathes.

I didn't know what came over me but I stood up and gave her a huge hug and immediately felt sparks ignite inside my body, that's the effect she has on me.

"Sorry," I said putting her down and handing her the ticket.

She slowly took the ticket from my hand. "I'll see you later." She walks off.

"Yeah." I said smiling brightly.

**Gabriella**

I can't believe I said yes but seeing him like that. Ugh, I guess I'll just suck it up but when he hugged me I felt…fireworks, no that's impossible that only happens in fairytales.

I sighed, no use backing out now after all he already paid for the ticket.

I suddenly feel so tired.

While I was walking home I heard someone call my name. "Gabriella!" I turn around to see Bolton coming towards me.

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I forgot to ask what time I should pick you up."

"Huh?"

"Y'know for the dance?" Oh yeah.

"Uh I don't mind."

I saw him smile. "Great how about at 7.30?"

I nod and get a piece of paper. "I'm trusting you not to show my address to anyone." He nods.

"Thank you, I'll see you there."

"Bye."

I walked off but he called me again and I turned around.

"Wait what color dress is you gong to wear?"

I thought about it. "Red."

He smiles. "Thanks."

He walked off.

**Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troyella- Just Say Yes**

**Synopsis: ****Gabriella Montez is a loner who is said to have no emotions and is also said that she keeps quiet and hides in the shadows…but all those things drew him in anyway and that's why he wants to ask her to the summer formal. RE-WRITTEN!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last two chapters and this is the last chapter of the three shot, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own High School Musical.**

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriella**

It was Friday and the dance was 2 hours away, but Troy would pick me up at 7.30 so I have 3 hours and 30 minutes to get ready.

When I told my mom I had a date she was so happy for me and went all out for the dress, I told her it had to be red and she had no trouble finding the _perfect _dress for me. Perfect being her word not mines.

I took a long shower that was about half hour long and placed my robe.

Right now I was standing up looking at the outfit and it wasn't bad, it was actually pretty good.

The dress was a deep ruby red and reached down to my knees with thin straps, on the dress was a glittery red flower where the stem went from the bottom and grew all the way up as it twirled around my dress and the flower came right under my chest area. For shoes I had on a pair of black heels that were about an inch high and the straps covered my ankles completely. For accessories I had on a pair of red earrings that dangled and went down to wear my lips are placed, I also had a black necklace on with a red heart piece and I also had a red watch on and that's it and for make up I just had mascara and some red eye shadow and some red lip gloss and I let my hair down and had it naturally curled. I also had a black clutch bag that contained my phone, ticket and extra make up, mom made sure I had extra make up.

By the time I was done I had five minutes until Troy would pick me up but I have to sneak past my mom and the camera because my mom loves taking pictures and she would love to take pictures of my first dance with a boy no less.

How am I going to pull this off?

I silently walked down the stairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. I stopped mid-way to see my mom answered the door and it gave me time to look and see what Bolton was wearing.

He had a black suit on with a red dress suit and a black tie and his loafers, he also had a red rose pinned to his suit jacket. So that's why he wanted to know what color I was wearing…so we can match.

They hadn't noticed me yet.

"Oh, hello are you Gabriella's date?" I inwardly groaned at how _sweet _my Mom's voice sounded.

"Yes Ma'am I'm Troy Bolton and it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Montez." He extended his hand and she took it, he was actually very polite.

"Well it's nice to meet you Troy I'm sure Gabriella should be down soon and I want you to know hat her curfew is at 10pm."

Troy nodded.

"I'll tell Gabriella you're here, please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

I quickly and quietly went back up to my room just 5 seconds after my mom came in.

"Oh, mi hija te ves tan hermosa!" (Oh, my daughter you look so beautiful!)

I smile slightly. "Thank you." She was the only one I could learn to smile in front of.

"Mami when I get down there no pictures," I warned.

She whined. "But-"

"No buts."

"How about just 1?"

"Ask Troy."

I quickly got downstairs making sure I had my clutch. I saw him on the couch.

"Hey." I said hoping to get his attention.

He turned around and I heard his breath hitch in his throat. "Hey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks and I'm sorry to keep you waiting." I apologized.

"No don't be I didn't mind waiting. So you ready to go?" I nod.

"Wait can I just take one picture?"

I groaned quietly at my mother's voice. "You want to?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Okay move in closer." I look at Troy as he wraps his arm around my waist and immediately felt sparks igniting inside my body.

"Perfect." She took the picture.

"Have fun!"

"Thanks Miss. Montez."

"Yeah thanks mom."

We went outside and I gasped slightly at the limousine.

"Uh…are we riding in a limo?" he nods.

He opens the door for me and I get in slowly. "Thanks."

He got in after me. "Matthew to the School please."

"Yes sir."

We started driving. "Is he your personal driver?"

Troy nods. "Cool."

"So you excited?" he asks.

I shrugged. "Well kind of nervous seeing this is the first dance I've been to." I admit.

Suddenly he grasped my hand. "Don't worry, I'll be here and before I forget," he looked at me and got the red rose that was pinned to his blazer and put it in my hair. "For you."

"Thank you." I said as he gently got a curl and placed it behind my ear.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my date," he whispers as he places a rough hand on my cheek.

I nod. "No problem."

It was silent. "Gabriella tonight I want you to relax tonight and I want you to know that you can let your guard down and trust me because I don't want you to feel tense, just relax for me?"

I was silent at his request, thinking it over.

"I'll try."

He smiled and I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach…a good weird.

I may feel an attraction to him.

**.**

**.**

Five minutes later we arrived and the formal were in the Gym, we showed our tickets to Mr. Crewmen as he let us in and as we went in we saw the Gym decorated in red and white streamers and there was a buffet table with a bowl of punch where Danforth was pigging out on the food table.

"Uh I think I found one of your friends."

"Huh?" I pointed to the buffet table and he chuckled.

"No surprise there."

I tried not to laugh.

"Do you want to get anything to eat?"

"No thanks I might just get some punch."

"Okay do you want me to get you some?"

"I don't want to bother you." I said.

He shook his head. "Stay here and look beautiful." He winked and headed towards the buffet table.

I stayed there until someone called my name. I turned to see it was Evans, McKessie and Nielson.

"You came!"

"You look great."

"Yeah you do."

"Thanks."

"So Troy asked you out and you said yes." Evans confirmed.

I nod. "I guess."

"Where is he now?" Nielson asked.

"Getting some food." I said.

"Well we'll see you soon." McKessie said and I raise my eyebrows at their behavior as they left in a rush.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see it was Sanders. "Hey Gabriella want to dance?" he said taking my hands.

"No thanks I'm here with someone." I said trying to get him to leave.

"Who?" he asks.

I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulder. "Me."

I turned and saw it was Troy. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd let my date go."

"Alright Bolton." He let go but not before giving me an up down with his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine." He handed me some punch.

I took a small sip.

"Thank you."

**.**

**.**

It was 8.30pm and people were dancing and laughing and having fun, right now we were sitting on a table with Troy's friends.

A slow song came on.

"Oh Zeke let's dance."Sharpay said dragging Zeke to the dance floor."

The others were dancing as well.

It was just me and Troy.

"So," I look at Troy. "Would you like to dance?"

"Um I-" I remembered what he said.

"Sure." He extended his hand and I gently took it.

He led me to the dance floor.

He put both of his arms around my waist and I slowly put two of mine around his neck.

It was silent between us until Troy broke it.

"Gabriella," I look up at him.

"You're amazing and I really, really like you a lot so do you think you could be my girlfriend?"

I thought it over. "Can I give you my answer at the end of the dance?"

He nods.

What should I say?

**.**

**.**

I have to admit I had fun with Troy, he made me feel special and loved and cared for.

We were currently outside my house, saying goodnight.

"Thanks for tonight I had an amazing time." I said.

"So did I."

I look at him and decided to give you an answer. "Troy I really did have fun, more fun then I could ever imagine and it's all thanks to you and I want to be with you and tonight kind of cleared things up, I like you to."

He smiled. "So your answer is?"

"Yes."

He kissed me and pulled away shortly.

"So on Monday I'll pick you up?"

"Definitely, but no limo otherwise you are going to be very lonely."

I kissed his cheek and went in.

**DONE!**

**Review please!**


End file.
